


Disturbia

by Ill_be_your_Huckleberry (dantereznor), MissMorgue (dantereznor)



Category: Gotham (TV), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Ill_be_your_Huckleberry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/MissMorgue
Summary: Faded pictures on the wall, like they're talking to me...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song Prompt from my Tumblr.

Some days things were calm, as steady as the cheerful sunlight warming the ground and making it okay to spend an afternoon lazing about at the tasks at hand; other days he had discovered were not these days of sunlight and good cheer, no these days were treacherous and he could feel a tension beneath his skin. Coiling thickly in his chest and feeling as rough ropes held his lungs tight, making it impossible to draw in an even full breath.

 

Part of Jerome liked those darker days, when even the faded and torn posters on the bare brick walls began to whisper little stories, telling him about twisted little things that would make the foul mood he often was linger in turn. His lips cracking as a foul smile formed, teeth baring as soon he was laughing not unlike hyenas that were kept by Gotham’s zoo.

 

An idea striking him that perhaps he should free the creatures, after all they understood the joke that was the world.

 

But that would have to come later, at the moment he had something or rather someone far more interesting and delightful to free from the shackles the world has placed upon them.

 

Batsy-boy had gotten friends.

 

Jerome did not like that he had friends, because they were supposed to be the bestest of friends, two sides to the same coin as Harvey Dent would say. Perhaps Harve would be a doll and distract The Bat and give him the time needed to capture the red pest that protected Central City but had been seen running about in Gotham since the accidental totally by coincidence death of Robin, he really should have been careful about where he was standing when Jerome was waving a gun about and talking. Twerp.

 

Rolling his head in a circle there would be pops of bones rolling together, as the lean frame of the crowned prince of crime stood up from his derelict throne of trash, his shirt falling from one shoulder before he shrugged it off entirely.

 

He needed to look resplendent tonight, for tonight he would have guests.

 

Sweeping past the plans and toys littering tables and crates he would go to his private chambers to wash away the grime and grit of Batman’s last fight with him, he wanted nothing of the Bat to spoil his plans.

 

After all Jerome did not like to share with anyone, and if that rodent with wings thoughts he could make friends with his friends, well it was best to remind his friends that they belonged only to him and no one else was allowed to make any claims to them.

 

Well, he supposed The Riddler could claim Penguin, he didn’t trust Nygma to not blow up two thirds of the city if anyone dared to take his flightless bird from him. He could share the one.

 

* * *

 

It was in what could possibly be the most ironic of locals that Jerome discovered his prey of choice, the ever so famous Haly's Circus, how it warmed his heart to sneak onto the grounds that he once called home; then Detective Jim Gordon came along…

 

Taking a breath Jerome needed to keep a cool head, it wouldn’t do to go killing folks willy-nilly, he was here to collect someone and killing would upset his plans.

 

An hour of searching led him to the hall of mirrors, following his dark haired target into the maze after placing up the closed sign, Jerome knew this building like the back of his hand it was easy to slip into an employee’s entrance to slip around to ahead of the man he wanted. Listening as those ahead of the man were moving back the central chamber, a quick switch of panels sealed its exit. Slipping back behind him he’d be able to close off the entrance to keep Barry locked in place.

 

He wanted to watch him for a minute, to see when it would dawn on him that he unwittingly entered a trap. Hiding in the shadows of the rigging and lights over Barry, grinning widely.

 

The man had come in and was bewildered as he felt along the panels hesitantly as he tried to find a way to get out of the room, it seemed to Jerome that Barry Allen had claustrophobia, his movements slowly becoming more erratic. Turning around as he looked for some way out.  
  
“Well well, what have we here? A mouse caught in a maze, Ha haa...” The laugh was sharp and drawn out as Jerome called down to Barry, keeping out of the light so he wasn’t caught.  
  
“ _ **JOKER!?**_ I should have known this was your doing.. let me out of here now.” Barry tried to sound forceful, he remembered the last time the clown wanted to play. He wasn’t going to play again and risk everything he had for a fling.  
  
“Now why should I do a thing like that? Why I think you have been doing a marvelous job at navigating your way around all the passages and _narrow_ rooms.”

 

Barry ignored that Jerome was obviously trying to trigger him, the rooms were not that narrow. “Let me out of here now and I won’t let you missing more teeth than you are screws in your head.”  
  
“But I--”  
  
“Don’t argue. Just do it.” Barry was not having it now, the room might have been a little smaller than he first imagined.

  
  
Jerome was taken aback by being interrupted, laughing to hide the confusion. But he would move to slide back down into the exit hall; unlocking the panel and letting it swing open. Illuminating the clown with the bright glow of the lights in the room.

  
  
Moving to the door Barry did look over the slight man in a suit obviously this was meant to be something. Raising an eyebrow now as he appraised him.

  
  
“You’re mine Barry.. I do not like you playing with the Bat.”

  
The jealousy that Barry heard was definitely there, it made him laugh, harder when Jerome unintentionally pouted. 

  
“Sorry, fine. I won’t play with Batman tonight, stop pouting.” A few more chuckles slipped out as he tried to appease Jerome.

  
  
Shaking his head, Jerome would force himself to school his features, oh the posters were going to get a great deal of amusement out of his lack of cool at handling the situation.

 

Barry would brush past Jerome, catching his hand, and leading him the rest of the way out of the maze. Ignoring that the youthful villain was still upset with him.

  
“Come on crazy, I’ll buy you a snow cone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh feck off Bear... I have been having coughing fits for two hours.  
> Typing two MINOR words does not bother me.


End file.
